Three Whistles
by Lulu300
Summary: First whistle...promise...Second whistle...Let's run... Third whistle..."I love you" If we ever get separated...or we ever need each other...whistle. One shot!Yuna&Tidus with the titles of my upcoming fics! Review!


**Since this is my first fic, I decided to do a one shot story and then…like I guess I'll give you the names of the fics I'll be doing after…. Anyway, I hope you like the fic!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own final fantasy x or final fantasy x-2…I don't own the characters….so now you know…**

**Ok, on with the story**

**Three whistles**

'_I feel so relaxed' _I though as I lay down on the sand, letting the small waves of air disorganize my short hair. I closed my eyes with a little smile and started to laugh…It was funny being here without someone telling me what to do, where to go or to pay more attention on where I was going…

Of course this meant I have 'guardians'… yep! This 'guardians' are my personal body-guards. But even if I hate to be protected all time, I have to admit it doesn't feels lonely…when I was seven, my father died, he was the high summoner of Yevon which meant he had a high rank, in the religion and of course in the country… but a organization against yevon called 'Sin' killed him… since then I have been overprotected because they feared I was going to be killed too.

"Hey!" I heard from behind me, I took a deep breath and sat on the sand, then turned to my back just to see that one of my guardians was standing there.

"Hello" I said smiling, he smiled too, walked over to me and sited beside me.

"So…how's lord Braska's daughter doing at her free day?"He asked. I smiled at him with the 'Of course it feels good!' look. "Ha Ha! I should have known your answer earlier… It was predictable…"

"Guess…your right" I said as I hugged my legs pressing them on my chest looking at the sunset.

"The sunset… huh?" He said in a low voice, I looked at him from my eye side…he was so far… or at least that's what I thought…he wasn't just like the other guardians, he was my best friend and first love, he was my same age…and he lost his parents too…but still I felt like he was hiding something, he didn't talked too much about his secrets so it was no use…

I returned to the sunset with a little awkward feeling, and sighed…not feeling more comfortable I tried to sing some thing.

"IE YUI…NO BO ME NO" I started singing the Yevon Hymn, it was the last thing I heard from my father's big mouth… "REN MI NE…"

"YO JU YO GO…" He sang with me…I turned to face him and smiled at him.

"HASE TE KANAE…" The two of us sang in unison.

"KU TA MAE…"I ended the hymn alone.

The two of us then raised our hands to where our mouth was and whistled together.

"You still remember _that_ promise??" I asked, he nodded and smiled.

"_Just whistle whenever you need me _how could I ever forget?" He said.

"I…don't know…I just supposed you wouldn't be so interested in protecting me…" I said

"How can you say that?"He asked "I would never ever EVER forget that promise!"

"Thank you" I smiled at him.

**MYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMMYMYMYMMYMYMYM**

"WHAT?!" I screamed at the news Lulu and Wakka gave me "I'm going to marry? Who? Why?"

"Well…his name is Seymour Guado, you already know him well since he was one of your most entrusted childhood friends, right now he is being named a high summoner at Yevon's big ceremony that's being held right now at Bavelle " Lulu informed her.

"Huh?"

"Umm…I don't know how to tell you this yuna…but as long as you marry that master, your future will be more…secure ya?" Wakka said, I looked at him in disbelief "C'mon!! Don't ya do that face to me that I feel at fault!"

"Well it is your fault since you accepted for her this proposal!" Tidus said being part of my 'team'. Wakka didn't say anything, and didn't move either.

"Oh- Oh, he's been hit straight in the point…" Lulu said…then, she turned to face me and with a small shake of her head she sighed and said " Yuna, just remember that is pointless trying to understand your situation in this country, and with master Seymour that has done so much things for you…"

"But I don't want to marry someone I don't even…" I sighed a little and for a second I thought about Tidus…"…love"

"Love…?" Lulu said in a low tone, but then gasped and looked at me surprised "It couldn't be you…you…"

"Huh? No! Um…uh…"I finally understood my mistake.

"Yuna…"Tidus looked at me, I turned to him a little blushed.

"Yuna…have you…"Lulu asked "Have you…fallen in love?"

"Uh…no…why, at such an age…no! Ha ha …don't misunderstand…"I looked over at Tidus…I felt some hurt then, it was really hard saying a lie, anyway…Why am I hiding it? It's not like they are gonna force me to say who he is…right?

"Yuna!" The three of them said in unison.

"Spit it out!" Tidus said.

"Uh…"I felt so embarrassed… "Ok yeah! I admit it! I like someone okay? And….And I like him really much"

"Is that so…?" Lulu said….i just looked down and closed my eyes…then I raised my head again and whistled once more, Tidus looked at me and I smiled sheepishly, he then just nodded and took my hand for he pulled me and we started running.

The time when the two of us were running was full of laughter, it was as if there wasn't anything I was to worry about…but then again…Why did I felt like crying?

**MYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMMYMY**

"I guess…I'm stopping being your guardian" Tidus said as he looked at the sunset once again, I stared at him in pain and nodded, he turned to look at me, I hold back my tears as I looked his smiling face.

"yes…Y-You f-finally found your father right?"I smiled al little, he nodded."Yes…now you don't have a…re-reason for protecting…me"

"Don't be so naïve!!"Tidus said as he walked to me and hold my hand "I promised you I would protect you if you whistle…just do it…and I'll be there"

"your right…so there's no reason for feeling that…sad right?" I said, he looked at me and raised my chin with his hand.

"Yuna…" And then, his lips met mine… I was a little surprised, but other than that I started to feel amazingly happy as I responded the kiss.

"Yuna" He said again when we separated.

"You…"I started.

"Kiddo!" Jecht called "We're going, come on!!"

"I already heard you pops!!" He shouted "I'll be there okay?! Uh….sorry…I, have to go…"

"Don't worry… bye then…"I smiled at him

"Okay, bye…" I smiled, he started running, then I took a lot of breath and whistled, he came back running again.

"Um…I forgot to say some thing…" I said, then giggled and looked at him again… "I…I like you…I mean…I love you"

He looked surprised, but then smiled again " I…love you too"

"Then…can you pick me at Bavelle?" I asked, he smiled and nodded.

"Definitely!"

"Thank you"

'_and fare well'_

"…_Tidus"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**It's not like it's the best thing I can do but…it has some information of things that may happen in my fics… well I guess that's all….oh! The names of my fics! :**

**-**_**My worst enemy. –FFX-2**_

**-**_**You've changed.-FFX-2**_

**-**_**Sweet fantasy-FFX**_

**I don't have more than that names so please review and tell me from these fic tittles… what's the most interesting?**

**Anyway,**

**Nice to meet you all! Lulu300 off for now!!**


End file.
